Promise
by Ayda666
Summary: Amy Dumas is 14 years old. She moves in North Carolina and meet.... well you will see but I think you know.... I can't give more of the story but come and see by yourself! I swear,the story is better than the summary! AND REVIEW PLEASE. Chapter 25 is up!
1. Prologue

-----  
Author: RuBis  
  
E-mail: buffy_flower@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this characters.... unfortunately.  
  
Note: THANX TO TRISHA FOR TRANSLATE THE STORY! Go look at her fics, "Soulmate" and "Love without Guilt Love without Doubt"... Awesome fics, but they're not complete yet... ooh by the way, her fics are in French, but I think that she translated... I'm not sure. Anyway. If you want to see my french version, go search "Twist of Fate and Moonsault". and....... reviews pleaz! Write to me @ buffy_flower@hotmail.com if you want to give advices for my sequel... :o) I think that's all.... oooh, trisha, by the way, I made some changements, I hope you'll like it, and THANX AGAIN !!! :O)  
{ Prologue }  
  
I am 14 years old and my name is Amy Dumas. I have just moved in Cameron, North Carolina.   
  
It is my mother who decided to leave for Cameron. Never I wished it. At 14 years, there are our friends and one does not wish to leave them, to change life... In fact, my mother belongs to these persons, which always moves, incompetents to remain at the same place.  
  
In short, it was my mother who led. I did not say anything, not a word... I looked at the houses ravelling. It is there that I saw these boys... on a trampoline, which they had changed into wrestling ring. They were 4: small fair of 11 or 12 years, brown with a kind of cape which was in fact a towel attached to the blow, the brown, probably youngest, and finally, another with the black hair. I was delayed to look at the last, that with the black hair. It was to have approximately my age. At this point he noticed me... he smile to me, through the pane of car, which I hardly answered before blushing.   
  
My mother brought back for me to reality. "Amy, we're arrived..." With a sigh, I left the car and started to help my mother.... continuously to think of this boy.  
  
I was absorbed so much by my thoughts that it took me 20 minutes before to see that his house was next to mine...  
  
I finish to help my mother quickly and leave to visit the new house, and to find my room.  
  
Without stopping thinking of meeting these 4 boys... especially the one with black hair. I didn't know why I thought so much of that... I didn't know it yet... 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Promise  
Author: RuBis  
E-mail: buffy_flower@hotmail.com  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: I don't own Amy, Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon or any of the characthers in the story.  
Distribution: Ask first  
{ Chapter 1 }  
  
I found my new room. In fact, I decided to install my room in the attic. I started to unpack my boxes, when I heared my mother call me. Leaving my objects, I went down. My mother was in the door of entry.   
- Amy, come to see our new neighbours...  
I didn't really want to make "social one", but I advanced towards them. I was surprised to see the 4 boys of the trampoline... each one presented himself...:   
- My name is Shane Helms... I live the house on the right, says the boy with the cape... fortunately, he had removed his cape.   
- Me it's Jeff, and I live the house on the left, says the small fair one, which was indeed 12 years old.   
- I'm Shannon Moore, I live on the right, beside at Shane, says the brown, which was the smallest of the 4.  
- My name is Matt Hardy. I live on the left also Jeff's my brother, says the black haired guy... who was tall for his age. It appeared 16, perhaps 17 years.  
All that I found to answer is:   
- Me it's Amy Dumas... and I live... euh here..... This is for what this trampoline in wrestling ring?...   
The 4 were looked while smiling. It's Matt who answered: "We want to become wrestlers..."  
- I like fight sports, too.  
  
The 4 boys propose me to show me wrestling in fact... some moves. I was astonished... what a band of boys as they would make with a girl, even a little tomboy, like me? I accepted. We gave rendezvous the following day to 13:00. It's there that my mother called me.  
  
Arrived in the kitchen, where she was, she started to ask me a lot of questions about the 4 boys. I answered him abstractedly, without really paying attention. Until...  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Promise  
  
Author: RuBis  
  
E-mail: buffy_flower@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Amy, Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon or any of the characthers in the story. Vince McMahon does.  
  
Distribution: Ask first  
  
THANX FOR THE REVIEWS!  
  
{ Chapter 2 }  
  
- He's not ugly, euh? Ask my mother.   
  
- Euh? What...? Who...?   
  
- The one who's called Matt... you don't seem to hate him... and he has almost your age, I think.   
  
- No! ... I want to say... why you say that? I don't even know him.   
  
- I don't know... you often look at him, as in the car sometimes you... It had thus realized of that in the car.... She looked me with a smile that she tried to hide. In fact... I knew at the bottom that it wasn't completely false.  
  
I changed subject, and I started to speak concerning the attic. I quickly finished to unpack the boxes, which I had to make, and I went to the attic... I wanted to finish essence, for today.  
  
Arrived there, I realized that my furniture had been installed. By which miracle, no ideas... but so much better. I discharged the box containing my pillow and my covers, to place my bed. Then, I had the time to arrange my clothing.  
  
After approximately 1 hour, that had the look of a room... while contemplating, I realized that it had the look of my old room.... in my old house. Immediately, I changed the place of everything. I didn't want that it recall me from where I came. That was too.... painful.  
  
There I heard noise outside. Someone shouted my name at the window. I moved there, and opened i, intrigued:   
  
It Was Matt. Really, he's strange...   
  
- I just wanted to say you good night... and see ya tomorrow he says.   
  
- Good night you also...  
  
He left then. This boy really intrigued me. I looked at it turning over at his place. A glance with my alarm clock indicated to me that it was almost 23:00. I thought that it was early, and that I could continue to arrange my room. With a sigh, I changed.   
  
I fell asleep while thinking of him. With the risk to repeat me, this boy intrigued me.   
  
In fact... it was another thing. But I wasn't ready to acknowledge it.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Promise  
  
Author: RuBis  
  
E-mail: buffy_flower@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Amy, Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon or any of the characthers in the story.  
  
Distribution: Ask first  
  
{ Chapter 3 }  
  
By awaking this morning, I had the impression that I was going to be in a good mood all the day... you know, this feeling which makes us believe that nothing could waste our happiness?  
  
I quickly prepared to go down, by thinking that this removal was not so horrible.... after all.  
  
My mother wasn't at house. Probably part to make storing, such as I know her. I thus decided to go to visit the neighbourhoods a little.  
  
While walking, I realized that I didn't hate Cameron. I almost succeeded in making me believe that I will be better here....  
  
Irony of the fate, a few minutes later, I realized that I didn't know how to turn over at home!... "So much worse..." I said to myself. I decided to take a way randomly. I started to run.  
  
It's there that I struck somebody... and I fell on the ground.   
  
- Hey... what...? It was Matt.   
  
- Amy! He tightened me the hand to raise me. I have felt.... something in contact with his hand.   
  
- I'm sorry, I didn't know where I went and. - You lost yourself? he asked me, smiling.   
  
- Yes....   
  
- Come. I will make you visit. It's as that which I found myself to visit the neighbourhoods... with Matt.   
  
- Yesterday, did I awake you? You had the odd air... with the window.   
  
- No... I... I was just surprised, it's all.   
  
- Sure?   
  
- Sure.   
  
- Of agreement. From there, as if the "ice" were broken, we started to speak... without stopping. I relied on him. I know, it is strange to rely on somebody whom you had known for... 2 days. But it was like that. I had the impression to know him since always...  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Promise  
  
Author: RuBis  
  
E-mail: buffy_flower@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Amy, Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon or any of the characthers in the story. Vince McMahon does.  
  
Distribution: Ask first  
  
THANX FOR THE REVIEWS!  
  
I will not post another chapter until I get at least 2 reviews.   
  
{ Chapter 4 }  
  
After he show me the surroundings, Matt looked at his watch: - It is necessary that we return. We will be late. Are you hungry? I hadn't eat this morning!... In fact, I had if hunger that I had the feeling that I went to puke..... But the very calm look on my face, I answered "yes".  
  
He invited me at his place to eat. I met his father, Gilbert Hardy. I was astonished not to see his mother...   
  
- Where is your mother...? With the look he had on his face, I knew that I ask a bad question. After a few seconds, which appeared an eternity to us, it answered:   
  
- She passed away. 3 years ago. A tumour.... a cancer...   
  
- Sorry Oh..., I didn't want... I regret, I...   
  
- It's nothing. You didn't know...   
  
I felt soooooo guilty... why I had not been able to close my fuckin mouth?   
  
- One day, I will tell you... promised. But I'm not ready. Not now...   
  
- OK. I still excuse myself to Matt.  
  
He looked at me, and made a small smile. I liked this smile. It was always beautiful, even sad... The smile... not Matt! In fact... both.  
  
I wasn't comfortable... but it started again to speak to me, as if nothing happened. I saw however that he thought of it. Suddenly like that, I said to him:   
  
- stop acting we both know that you still think of it. I see it. I really apologize. It was stupid of my share.   
  
I didn't know what to do or say.  
  
He lowered the eyes. I had really shame to have asked him that... that wasn't my businesses...! I wanted right to take him in my arms, to comfort him... or I-don't-know-what... but I didn't have courage of it.   
  
- Matt... I would understand if you would like that I leave...   
  
- No!!! I mean... no, the guy arrived it's almost time.  
  
We finished eating like that, not knowing what to do or say...  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Promise  
  
Author: RuBis  
  
E-mail: buffy_flower@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Amy, Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon or any of the characthers in the story.  
  
Distribution: Ask first  
  
{ Chapter 5 }  
  
Jeff, Shannon and Shane arrived. When they noticed that we were together, they started to saying silliness in the kind:   
  
- Matt, you master keys quickly with the action...  
  
That lasted a few minutes, during which Matt and I we looked at each others, blushing...  
  
Finally, they were wearied and started to show me bases moves. I noticed that Jeff was a little with the variation, and made jumps. When he saw that I looked at what he did, he said to me to try the next one that he would make. Not knowing how to react, I said "yes".  
  
He made an astonishing Back Flip. I would never have dared to do it, nor to even believe of it to be able... But I wanted to impress the guy. Thus I decided to try.  
  
Hesitant, I'm assembled on the 3rd rope. Matt, Shane and Shannon looked at me, curious and astonished. Only Jeff didn't have the astonished air, in fact, he had a small mysterious smile.  
  
I trembled a little. I hope that they can't see it. I closed the eyes; I was too nervous. I turned myself to be back with the ring, and I... jumped, of best than I could. I could hear Matt shout:   
  
- AMY!!!!....   
  
before feeling an immense pain... I didn't see very well, I were thoughtless. Despite everything, I saw Matt, with knee beside me, the anxious eyes. Shane was behind him. I didn't even know what happened... why I had badly like that. The only thing that I knew was that I had badly... very badly. Matt and Shane raised me and brought me in the house of Matt and Jeff. I intended also somebody to compose a number on the telephone. I heard also Shannon and Jeff which spoke to the father of the 2 Hardy. The person who composed a number hung up again, without having to speak to somebody.   
  
- She's not there...!   
  
- It's ok. Shannon, turns over at home. Shane also, return to see it tomorrow. Jeff, damping something, and applies to her face. Matt, brings her in your room and extends her on your bed. It's the nearest. You'll sleep in the guest room this evening. Me, I'll try to join her mother.   
  
Then I heared Jeff to ask of a timid voice:   
  
- Why she doesn't go to the hospital?... I mean...   
  
He didn't have time to finish his sentence:   
  
- Believe Me Jeff... She'll be ok. I'll see how it goes sometimes, don't worry. Then more nothing... Matt transported me.... he extended me on something very comfortable, which has to be his bed, passed the hand in my hair, and murmured:   
  
- If you knew how much I love you....   
  
I believed that I dreamed, therefore I don't answered. I fell asleep....  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


	7. Chapter 6

{ Chapter 6 }  
  
I awoke with a huge headache... but speaking about my evil of coasts. I opened the eyes slowly. Matt and Jeff were leaning on me, anxious.   
  
- What happened?   
  
- Yesterday..... I showed you a Back Flip, and I said to you to try it, and you did it... but... you fell on the side from the trampoline.... and you struck yourself the coasts with wood. But according to dad, you will go well... I.... I apologize, I'm sorry, Amy. says Jeff.  
  
- No, Jeff. It's not your fault... it's me I wanted to impress... have I says you, before seeing me of what I had just acknowledged to them.   
  
- You're not mad at me....? I mean... you are sure?...   
  
- Yes, I'm sure...   
  
- But.... Good, I will warn dad whom you're awaked.   
  
- OK, said Matt. Jeff left the room.   
  
- Then.... why did you want... to impress us? asked me Matt.  
  
I had a too headache to invent an excuse, therefore I said the truth:   
  
- I had... I were afraid not to be with your height...   
  
- WHAT?! Amy, never try that again!... I don't want that you kill yourself simply to be "with the height"! I hold too much with you for that!... I want to say... WE holds too much with you for that. You don't have anything to prove to us.   
  
I've smile.  
  
- Amy... have you already try this jump?, ask Matt.   
  
- No... Why?   
  
- Because... it is.... astonishing, but you almost made a success of it.   
  
I was sure that he lied. But he had the air so convinced that I decided to don't say anything. Suddenly, I remembered what had arrived.... yesterday ... when I had to speak about his mother.   
  
- Matt?   
  
- What?   
  
- I am sorry for your mother...   
  
- It's nothing... I said it to you.   
  
- No, Matt, it isn't nothing. You were not any more yourself afterwards.   
  
- OK..... listen, you know that you are right... and I know it, answered he. I would like... meet me after tomorrow, in the backyard, towards 11:30. I will tell you.   
  
- OK.   
  
- Sleep a little now...   
  
- No...   
  
- For me?   
  
- OK... I say with a smile. He smiles me back, and left the room.   
  
I fell asleep again in 10 minutes.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


	8. Chapter 7

Title: Promise  
  
Author: RuBis  
  
E-mail: buffy_flower@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Amy, Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon or any of the characthers in the story.  
  
Distribution: Ask first  
  
{ Chapter 7 }  
  
I awoke in the afternoon, this same day. It was 14:00 approximately. It's there that I really noticed that.... I wasn't at home!... It wasn't my bed, nor my new attic... I remained like that some minutes, eyes opened, to look at the part. A noise made me look towards the door.  
  
The 4 guy entered: one following the other. Each one asked to me whether I were well, if I needed something. They seemed all to feel guilty...   
  
- would Euh... in fact... I like to know where I am?...   
  
- On the planet Earth, in the solar system, USA, in North Carolina, in Cameron, at Matt and Jeff Hardy's, in Matt's room, says Shane.   
  
- Can you be more specific?, says Jeff, ironic.   
  
- Shane......? have-asked.   
  
- Yes?   
  
- Why you had put this cape the other day?   
  
The boys started all to laughing, even Shane. It's there that I knew that I wasn't going to regret having to move. That it was perhaps the best which could have arrived to me. I had known them for 3 days, and I had the impression to be with friends of childhoods.  
  
I was tired to be extended in this bed, therefore I asked the guy to help me to raise me. Shane looked at Matt, hesitant. Finally, Matt helped me to raise me and go. They helped me to go to their backyard, and there, I sat down on the edge of the trampoline.  
  
Something passed through my mind: where was my mother? Why I was here, and not at home?   
  
- Matt... where's my mother?   
  
Matt looked at Jeff and the others, the air badly at ease.   
  
- In fact... we tried to join her... Since yesterday... She isn't there. ... we didn't found her....   
  
- It's necessary that I go there, thank you for all!, I shouted while raising me.   
  
- But... AMY! Wait!..., Matt said. I tried to run, but I fell to all the 3 steps. Matt raised me, and said to me: "I bring you, ok...?" Not having the choice, I let him help me. He took my hand, to help me... That made me so..... odd... the contact of his hand, against mine.... We walked to the house.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


	9. Chapter 8

Title: Promise  
  
Author: RuBis  
  
E-mail: buffy_flower@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Amy, Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon or any of the characthers in the story.  
  
Distribution: Ask first  
  
{ Chapter 8 }  
  
We arrived at home. Nobody. Where was she?   
  
- It's necessary that I remain here. Maybe she'll call.   
  
- Then I remain also... if you invite me.   
  
- Of course that I invite you... but you have better to do. It'll be ok. I'll manage.   
  
- No! I mean... you can't even walk all alone.   
  
I have to go to the obviousness; Matt was right. I was astonished that he is so worried for me... overcome, I left myself fallen on a chair. Suddenly, the phone ring. I've dark top, even if I limped.   
  
- Hello?   
  
- Amy?   
  
- Mom! Where are you? Why you didn't call me?   
  
- Afflicted, Amy. I'm at our old city. I come back in 2 days... where were you, yesterday? I called, but that didn't answer.   
  
- I was at Matt, say I without reflecting.   
  
- good Ah!... and... how long did you stay there? and what did you make there?   
  
- Mom! It's not what I meaned... Listen, I was wounded by making trampoline and I have to spend the night there!   
  
- I will speak to you about that on my return.... bye!...   
  
- Bye! And don't have ideas about.... you-know-what.   
  
I hung up again, with funny look on my face.   
  
- Where is she?   
  
- In Atlanta, in our old city.   
  
- Amy, by the way.... you wanted to say what I think by... you-know-what.   
  
- Euh...... I think, yes. I didn't know how to react. We both laugh nervously, and we keep silent oneself. He broke silence: "You want to go to the trampoline? Shane and Shannon want to show us something."   
  
- OK, but no BackFlip for me....  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


	10. Chapter 9

Title: Promise  
  
Author: RuBis  
  
E-mail: buffy_flower@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Amy, Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon or any of the characthers in the story.  
  
Distribution: Ask first  
  
{ Chapter 9 }  
  
Jeff, Shane and Shannon were already in the trampoline. Matt looked at me. He made pity, and seemed to ask whether he could go there...   
  
- Go ahead, you don't have to deal with me like that.   
  
- You are sure that you don't want that I stay? he asked.   
  
- Yes, go ahead.  
  
He left, hesitant. I'd have liked to have somebody close to me, but I didn't want to annoy them. The 4 were very good. Jeff was practised with a jump, which they called "Swanton Bomb". Shane was caught for a "superhero", which was... funny very funny... he was good to make laugh the peoples. Shannon tested some catches, and showed something in Shane. As for Matt, he practised a move, and sought a name for this same move.  
  
I was in the moon when I heared somebody call me. It was the guy who wanted that I will join them. I was afraid, following Back Flip, but I was there nevertheless. I didn't want to pass for timorous, or somebody which always complains.  
  
Entered the "ring", they started to show me moves. It was funny to see, they were all proud to show me what they could do. Then Shannon required of me: "What's the name that you'll give to your Back Flip yesterday?" After to have thought a few minutes, I decided: Moon Sault  
  
Then the guy wanted to show me a tag team match: Matt and Jeff VS Shane and Shannon. As I couldn't fight, I was still hurt, they proposed the role of referee.  
  
Shane and Jeff quickly explained me the rules, since I had never been a huge fan of wrestling. Then they said to me to also make their presentation... That, I didn't know too much how but I said about anything:   
  
- Made their way to the ring, the Hardy Boyz!...   
  
- Their oponents, Shane Helms and Shannon Moore...!  
  
I started to laugh by seeing small "choreographies" which they made while returning on the trampoline....  
  
and...... finally the match started.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


	11. Chapter 10

{ Chapter 10 }  
  
That started between Jeff and Shannon. After 2 minutes of more or less astonishing catches, Shannon taged Shane. Shane took Jeff in DDT. Shane then made him a submission move with the legs. But he put his hand in the rope, therefore I stopped Shane. Jeff tag Matt. Matt makes a kind of PowerBomb. Shane rebounds because of the trampoline, which makes fall Jeff in the grass, beside the trampoline. Shannon starts to laugh, but Matt makes Body Slam, which it misses because the trampoline moves, and fall, like Shane, with the result that Shannon loses foot and fall him too. Jeff laughs at him. Matt takes the top while being raised more quickly, takes Shane and makes him his move which it practised. He makes pinfall.... I count: 1.....2....3....  
  
Jeff, which is always outside, makes me sign of raising the arm of Matt and announcing the winners.   
  
- Here are your winners, Matt and Jeff Hardy, I say while raising Matt's arm.  
  
Matt, which makes as he had received a belt and than he's very excited, takes me into his arms. He didn't envisage that I fall, therefore on the surprise, fall with me. I fall on him. I roll on the side, while laughing, a little shy of my position. We all laughs, until we hear:  
  
- Awww!... Jeff, give me my cape!... What makes us laugh even more....   
  
I return at home this evening, goes up in my attic. I hear noise at the window. I'll see: it's Matt.   
  
- Good night, Amy!   
  
- Good night, Matt! I was going to remove me of the window, and he was going to leave, when suddenly he turned over and I heared him say:  
  
"I'm glad that we are friend..." I see him blushing, even with blackness, and I feel to as blush (I hope he didn't notice it!! I say: "Me too." We smiled, and he leave at his place. He is..... special.....very special  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


	12. Chapter 11

Title: Promise  
  
Author: RuBis  
  
E-mail: buffy_flower@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Amy, Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon or any of the characthers in the story.  
  
Distribution: Ask first  
  
{ Chapter 11 }  
  
I awake good mood. It's today that Matt must tell me the history of his mother. 11:15, I'm ready and looks by the window if Matt is too. A few minutes later, I see him get out of the house, therefore I leave too. I pass through the hedge which separates our backyards, and I sitted beside him, not knowing too what to say. He starts:   
  
- I guess that it's my turn to speak...   
  
- You're sure that you want to speak to me about it? Now? And with me?   
  
- Yes. I don't have any to speak with anybody, and that made almost 3 years. I know that you're the one with which I can speak about it.   
  
- Thank you, Matt.   
  
- You don't have to thank me. It's like that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"She left then. Jeff was 9. I was 12 "says he, by retaining his tears. This time, it was stronger than me: I took him in my arms. That made me fuzzy feeling. It's right at the second after having done it that I realized, and that I was afraid which he badly reacts.  
  
But no. He tightened me in his arms. We stayed like that a few minutes, without moving. I would have remained hours there. We separated slowly, as if we were afraid to hurt the other.  
  
Then, we spoke, of all kinds of things about which we had ever spoken with anybody. I told him about my removal in Cameron.  
  
Because there was a reason for this removal. I hadn't spoken about it to my friends in Atlanta, but..... this removal wasn't because of my mother who liked to change of place. My mother would have remained in Atlanta a few years still at least.... if....  
  
If my father wouldn't have died.  
  
Matt was the first with which I spoke about it. Only. I started to believe since I knew him that I had never trusted REALLY somebody before him. There was something special in him. Something which I couldn't describe.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


	13. Chapter 12

Title: Promise  
  
Author: RuBis  
  
E-mail: buffy_flower@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Amy, Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon or any of the characthers in the story.  
  
Distribution: Ask first  
  
{ Chapter 12 }  
  
I spent the following week with my 4 friends. The most beautiful week of my life. When I thought that it wasn't a dream, I had the impression to be the happiest girl of the world. My father had died, yes. But such as I knew him, he was happy for me. He wouldn't especially have wanted that I spend my breaks to cry, for him.  
  
One day, my mother asked me to speak with her. I was certain that it was about. But while arriving in the kitchen, I saw that she was much too serious for that. She started:   
  
- Amy, do you remember when I left last week to Atlanta?   
  
- Yes...   
  
- Eh well, I had gone to look for a house.... in another part of Atlanta.   
  
- You don't try to say to me that..... that...   
  
- Yes... we must move the next month. Amy.... I am sorry, says she.   
  
- NO! WHY?!   
  
- Amy, try to understand... I believed being better where I didn't think of your father.... but....   
  
- You don't have the right!...  
  
I left the house. She didn't have the right. I had just discovered the most significant friends that I ever had, and she wanted to leave! I wasn't even egoistic! After all, I hadn't annoyed her with my feelings!  
  
Then I thought of Matt... Jeff... Shane... and Shannon. How can I say it to them? "We had fun, now I must leave for ever, bye, and it was nice to meet you!..." It doesn't make any sense!  
  
UNFAIR! The life is unfair! I've lost my father, my friends of Atlanta, and now, my friends of Cameron!... My mother didn't understand the friendship we would say!...  
  
What to make? Where does my life go?  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


	14. Chapter 13

Title: Promise  
  
Author: RuBis  
  
E-mail: buffy_flower@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Amy, Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon or any of the characthers in the story.  
  
Distribution: Ask first  
  
{ Chapter 13 }  
  
I walked randomly in the neighbourhoods... without precise goals, except perhaps forgetting what she announced to me or at least to be convinced that it's a bad dream...  
  
But nothing made there. All my thoughts are on top. She had said to me that we moved the next month... what's in one week and 5 days exactly.  
  
It wasn't enough: one week to acknowledge with my friends that I leave them. UNFAIR!  
  
These thoughts whirled in my head.... I didn't even look at where I go .... until... I sink in somebody:   
  
- MATT!   
  
- Amy? Why do you have red eyes? You cried?   
  
I hadn't even realized it yet. I couldn't tell him, therefore I tried to hide my eyes reddened by lowering the head.   
  
- What's up?  
  
-.... Nothing...   
  
It was too much. I wasn't able to lie to him. I ran. I heard it behind me:   
  
- Amy!... Wait! Did I said something bad? Amy!...  
  
Ah! Then no! He deserved to know... he was my best friend, after all.  
  
No! I couldn't. It would be too hard! I would like to stop running, but I wasn't able.  
  
He finished by catching me... He took to me by the shoulders:   
  
- Shhh... calm down. Tell me everything.   
  
- NO!   
  
I got clear, leaving it there. I wanted more than all to tell him, to jump in his arms, but I couldn't. I was already too far.... too far in my actions and my words. And my thoughts. I needed to make the vacuum.  
  
He didn't try to catch me. He remained there, as if he had understood.  
  
UNFAIR!!!!!………  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


	15. Chapter 14

Title: Promise  
  
Author: RuBis  
  
E-mail: buffy_flower@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Amy, Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon or any of the characthers in the story.  
  
Distribution: Ask first  
  
{ Chapter 14 }  
  
I fell so stupid to have leave him. I don't know any more ..... tell him or not? I know that I should tell him... but I don't want. No! I CAN'T!... "  
  
It is this kind of things which whirl in my spirit, while I'm in this park... I'm always pissed off by what my mother told me. Why do she does me that?  
  
I wish only 2 things for the moment: in first, to see that it's not true, that I dreamed. In second, I would like to see Matt in the park... to apologize....  
  
I feel a hand on my shoulder.... it could be Matt... but no. While turning over me, I realize that it's Shane. I force myself to smile to him, but he doesn't seem to believe in it.   
  
- What's up?  
  
- Nothing...   
  
- Amy...   
  
- Did Matt tell you? , I asked.   
  
- No... about what do you speak?   
  
- Nothing... it's fine.   
  
- By the way.... while we talk about Matt... I think that he... that he...   
  
He didn't have time to finish. A boy called it.   
  
- Sorry. Another time, Amy.   
  
I would have liked to know, but not.... too bad.  
  
I stayed there, to reflect a few minutes, then I decided: I was going to avoid them. Thus the opportunity to say to them would almost not arise, or not. I know that to flee the problems doesn't solve them. But thus, I'll not have to endure the good-byes... I know that it's not a very intelligent decision. But I can't face them. Not now. I return at home, without addressing the word to my mother, and goes up directly to the attic.  
  
What will I make?  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


	16. Chapter 15

Title: Promise  
  
Author: RuBis  
  
E-mail: buffy_flower@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Amy, Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon or any of the characthers in the story.  
  
Distribution: Ask first  
  
{ Chapter 15 }  
  
It was 22:00 when I heard noise at my window. I was disturbed so much, and plunged in my thoughts that I didn't even suspect that it was Matt. I went to see:   
  
- I apologize for this midday..... says he.   
  
- It's not your fault.   
  
- It's what then?   
  
- Nevermind.   
  
- Trust me.......you can tell me.   
  
- LISTEN! YES, I trust you! Ok?!... and I don't want to talk about it ... I CAN'T. Understood?! Release me with these questions!   
  
He lowered the eyes. I was already sorry to have talk to him like that. He raises the head:   
  
- If you didn't want my friendship... you only had to tell me... says he while going away. The tears assemble into my eyes. It's not true!... I want to be friends! ... and.... while thinking of it, I would like more than that.  
  
To anybody in particular in the room, I say: "I love you, Matt."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's more than midnight. I cried. I should have said to him... that I didn't hate him. He's not only one friend. He's my best friend. How to make? I write a word to him:  
  
Matt,   
  
I apologize of what I did to you. Nothing is your fault.   
  
Don't worry. But I don't want to speak about it.   
  
In fact, I can't. It's not that I don't want your friendship.   
  
Far from there....   
  
Try to believe me...   
  
Amy  
  
Here. I hope that he's not too pissed off because of me.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


	17. Chapter 16

Title: Promise  
  
Author: RuBis  
  
E-mail: buffy_flower@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Amy, Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon or any of the characthers in the story.  
  
Distribution: Ask first  
  
{ Chapter 16 }  
  
The morning, while raising me, I went to carry the letter. I simply slipped it by the window of his room.....  
  
That makes one week. I leave in 5 days. I still wonder if I should tell him... tell THEM.  
  
I see Shane again, and when I asked him what he was going to say to me the other day, he said that he preferred to not tell me. I understand it. I saw Jeff too. He spoke to me about Matt. He tell that Matt had not been his self... for... one week. Jeff is older than 12 years. In his way of thinking. I didn't see Shannon: he left for a week, I think  
  
At each day, I look by my window to see Matt practicing. Usually, he doesn't see me, but today, this was different. He looked at my window. I tried to hide me, but too late... he had seen me. Then I said to myself that it was stupid to stop looking at now that he had realized that I was there. Finally he said to me:   
  
- It's stupid... come to see me. We need to talk.   
  
- Yes. I come.   
  
I'm going down stairs. I've join him in his backyard, on the trampoline.   
  
- So... how are you goin'? he says.   
  
- Not really well.... and you? I say.   
  
- Not more than you. I can't quite simply stop thinking so that I said to you. I'm sorry Amy.   
  
- Me too... We smiled.   
  
- do ... now, you want to say to me why you were like that the other day? he says. My mother called me at this time.   
  
- See ya tomorrow...   
  
It's all that I said to him while leaving.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


	18. Chapter 17

Title: Promise  
  
Author: RuBis  
  
E-mail: buffy_flower@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Amy, Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon or any of the characthers in the story.  
  
Distribution: Ask first  
  
{ Chapter 17 }  
  
I returned, without talking to my mother. She wanted that I eat, which I did quickly, always without talk to her.  
  
I wanted to go to talk to Matt. I needed it. I couldn't leave in 5 days, without saying anything. After having finished eating, I go to the attic.  
  
Half an hour after that, I heared my mother knocking on my door. She said :   
  
- Amy, I just wanted to tell you that Matt gave that for you.   
  
She slipped the paper below the door. I took it, and I read :  
  
Come tomorrow evening to join me at 22:00 on the trampoline. I have something to tell you. Matt  
  
I folded up paper, and I extended on my bed. I fell asleep a few minutes later.  
  
I awoke towards 21:00 the same evening. I was unable to sleep again until the following day; therefore I looked by the window.  
  
Nobody. Just stars. Then, while contemplating firmament, I thought about what Matt had to tell me. About Cameron. With the friends whom I have here. Then I looked at the moon. That pointed out this "Moon Sault".  
  
Why not go to try it?  
  
I was to be on a blow of madness, but I discreetly left the house, I moved towards the trampoline. I climbed on the rope. I was still turned over back to the trampoline, and I jumped.  
  
I missed my blow. I went up, and I did it until I make a success of perfectly.  
  
I returned at home, after me to be practised still a little. I wanted tomorrow evening to show it to Matt.  
  
The truth... it was that it was more than friendship which I had for him. I loved him.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


	19. Chapter 18

Title: Promise  
  
Author: RuBis  
  
E-mail: buffy_flower@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Amy, Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon or any of the characthers in the story.  
  
Distribution: Ask first  
  
{ Chapter 18 }  
  
It was almost the hour. In exactly 1 hour, I would join Matt in the trampoline. Why I was nervous? No ideas. I wondered what he had to say to me of so significant. And why now? I mean, why all alone? I stopped asking me questions, and I finally started to prepare me: a light blue sleeveless top, and a pair of baggy pants, and I brushed my hairs. And here.  
  
Around of 21:45, I looked at if my mother were awake. I didn't want that she sees me leaving. She was in her room. I left by the same way as usually, by taking care not to point out me in his window. I finally arrived in the backyard. He was sitting there on the edge of the trampoline: "Oh, you are there." He was going to add something, but I stopped him.  
  
- First, I've something to show you.   
  
I'm assembled on the 3rd rope. I took a puff of fresh air in the night. And I jumped, for Moon sault. Succeeded. He looked me while smiling, and approached me. He took my face into his hands. I was surprised, but I smiled in return. Then he looked at me:   
  
- Amy... I wanted to tell ya that.... I love you.   
  
We said nothing.   
  
- I wanted to tell you that you are thest Twist Of te of my life.....   
  
I felt fuzzy. Did I like him too? Yes, definitively. I didn't know what to say, therefore I simply said to him:   
  
- I love you too ...   
  
I barely could finish my sentence. He kissed me. I feltself.... badly and well at the same time. Well, because that made a lot of time that I would have liked to kiss him, without very knowing,I had waited a long time for this moment. But I felt myself badly, because I couldn't stay in Cameron. Badly, because by saying to him that I love him too, I had given him false hopes, and that during one moment, it was like lying to him.  
  
When we stopped, I had almost tears in my eyes to have to tellhim that I moved. It was as if I had just realized REALLY that I will not see him any more. Like if, suddenly, all were worse than that it had been before he says to me that he loves me. I almost regretted having said to him, me too. I felt guilty for that. What had I made? I wanted to still kiss him, and leave at the same time. I had the emotions of through....... What should I make, now?  
  
- But I wish that you never told me that.  
  
Did I really say that? Loud? NOT, I hope that not!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


	20. Chapter 19

Title: Promise  
  
Author: RuBis  
  
E-mail: buffy_flower@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Amy, Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon or any of the characthers in the story.  
  
Distribution: Ask first  
  
{ Chapter 19 }  
  
Yes, I had said it loud. I regret it already. "I did something wrong? I was too quick? "he asked, sad and confused. "No..." I answered.  
  
It's there that I burst. I started to cry. Matt didn't know what to do. He just took to me in his arms. It was the thing I needed. He looks as sad as me, even if he didn't cry "What happened? "  
  
- I must leave. To move. leave . Leave you.   
  
- Where? he asked. I wasn't able to answer. He didn't insist. I simply laid down my head on his chest.   
  
- That you would be anywhere, we'll not be left forever, says he.   
  
- Why?   
  
- We'll be together again in the WWF. And then, nobody will be able to separate us. Promised.   
  
He smiles to me. I liked this smile. I smiled back to him: "Promised." I answered.  
  
He cherished my hair. I had never been so close to somebody before. I felt released. I had tell him. I had succeeded. I had the feeling to have passed over one of the largest obstacle of my life.  
  
But at the same time....... that wouldn't prevent my removal. He cut my thoughts:   
  
- I love you so much.   
  
- I love you too, I answered, like the first time.  
  
But which Twist of Fate had arrived in my life? I loved him so much... but I will have to leave him.  
  
What to do? Unfair!....  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


	21. Chapter 20

{ Chapter 20 }  
  
- AMY DUMAS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! I opened the eyes, slowly. I was on the trampoline, extent, Matt holding me by the waist. The sun was shinningIt was late in the morning. It's there that I saw who called me as that.... it was my mother.  
  
- AMY! It was for that that you wanted to stay?! To have sex with the neighbour?!  
  
I was mad! Of what a right she was allowed to show me that?! It's there that everything left:   
  
- Firstly, I didn't have sex with him, NOTHING happened! Then, I have of it enough that you carry out my life! That you always make me move! It's not because that the one you've loved died that you must prevent me from living my life!...  
  
I could have continued a long time, but I retained myself. Matt opened the eyes, and I didn't want to obstruct it. "Amy?" he asked. I didn't say anything to him. I left. Running. My mother tried to follow me, but doesn't succeed. I left. Anywhere, but where I would be quiet. It's as that which I found myself to seek a taxi. I was far from home. I walked, without really looking at.   
  
- Amy? It's you? known as a voice which I knew. It was Shane.   
  
- What are you doing here?   
  
- I.... nothing..., say I. And you?   
  
- I walk. Why you seem to have cried? I didn't have the choice to tell him. I told him what occurred. He looked at me, serious look on his face:  
  
- And.... did you really sleep with him?   
  
- No. We fell asleep together. But nothing happened!!! And.!   
  
- Shhh. I believe you.ç  
  
Then, he spoke to me and calmed "Matt owes wrorry for you ... and your mother too. Come, we'll go there together "I followed him, without protesting. I was mad at Shane because he convicted me to go back home and succeed to calming me down. To bring back me home... where all was complicated. Then, I left in the direction opposed to Shane. "Amy come back!"   
  
- Tell Matt that I love him.  
  
It's all I said before leaving.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


	22. Chapter 21

Title: Promise  
  
Author: RuBis  
  
E-mail: buffy_flower@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Amy, Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon or any of the characthers in the story.  
  
Distribution: Ask first  
  
A/N: Anonymuse, by the way, it's so easy to post flames to annoy the author without names... so if you have something to tell me, please do it in front of me !!!!   
  
Sorry for the other readers... But I got to do that.   
  
And this chapter is the longer of the story. :o)  
  
{ Chapter 21 }  
  
Shane had tried to catch me up. But I had sown it. I didn't know where I went. All of which I thought was to flee. Far. Further possible.  
  
I was out of breath. I wanted to continue. Still further. But I couldn't. I subsided in grass close to the pavement, and I cried. It was too much. After having cried a certain time (I had lost the notion of time) I stopped. If only...  
  
If only my father hadn't passed away.... If only I hadn't moved here. If only I hadn't fallen in love. If only I wouldn't have had this nomadic childhood...  
  
Why had it been necessary that my father dies? Why he had alcohol problems? Why he had been on the road, drunk? Images, wounding returned to me to the memory...  
  
~~ FLASHBACK ~~   
  
- Amy? known as my father while knocking with the door of my room. "Come", have I says.   
  
- It's necessary that I talk to you known as he said.   
  
- I listen , say I with a large smile.   
  
- Amy, I want to tell you that... I love you.   
  
He had a nervous look when he huged me. "I love you too."   
  
- And.... take care of your life. Take the good person for you, ok? ... At it says.   
  
- Yes, but why.... I started.   
  
- I love you, Amy, has it says in the last, while leaving my room and while go down stairs.I tried to follow him. But he went to the door, and took his coat. "Where you go?".   
  
- Goodbye, he has says by closing the door, leaving me here. They were his last words. Because he died in a car accident, during the night. He was drunk, and had committed suicide not knowing how us to acknowledge that he was alcoholic and that he had a cancer because of that.   
  
~~ END OF THE FLASHBACK ~~  
  
All these images, these memories.... it's there that I realized that I was upset with him. To not have tell me what it occurred. To have left, leaving me confused. To have upset my life.  
  
Then, I was mad at me... for not have seen it, or at least to not doubted it. And I was mad at my mother, who had almost made as if she had been the only one with who have been sad.  
  
A mixture of anger and sadness invades me. I started to give blows on a wall close to me. Then, exhausted, with a large noise, I sat down, the hidden head, the back against the wall which I had just struck.  
  
I heard a car roll. I didn't pay attention there, until I heared a someone opening the door.  
  
- Amy Dumas? I raised the head; it was the police force. I didn't have the choice:   
  
- Yes....   
  
- Follow me. You are sought, said the police woman. I followed her in the car... I didn't have anything better to do, anyway. During the way, she tried once to say something. Indicator that I barely answered, she didn't insist. Finally somebody who had understood me without problems... All along the way, she didn't add anything. Just: "I know what you live. I made the same thing at your age." I believed it. It had the sincere air, not one of these people who make seem of knowing through what you pass. "Thank you." I have says.   
  
- Do you want to talk about it?   
  
Strangely, I have answered to her yes. I told her everything. It's astonishing as it's easy to trust a foreigner sometimes. She didn't try to tell me what to do. She just tell me, at the end:   
  
- I'll not say you to reconcile or anything. Just an adive: solve all as soon as you are ready. Not front.  
  
That's all... We made the way in silence.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


	23. Chapter 22

Title: Promise  
  
Author: RuBis  
  
E-mail: buffy_flower@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Amy, Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon or any of the characthers in the story.  
  
Distribution: Ask first  
  
{ Chapter 22 }  
  
Arrived at home, I'm assembled in my attic, leaving my mother with the police. I wasn't ready to talk with anybody.... except Matt, maybe. I was going to call him, to apologyse, when I heard my name shouted at the window. It was him, naturally.   
  
- I'm sorry to have left like that, I say   
  
- It's nothing, but I don't believe that your mother appreciates me much, he says while laughing. How could it laugh at it? It was one of these things which I liked with Matt... he could find something to laugh at the worst situation.  
  
- Then... what happened? ask Matt. Come here to tell me.   
  
- I can't. My mother.... ,I say.   
  
- She's with Shane's mother. Don't worry. After a short hesitation, I said:   
  
- OK, I come.   
  
'm going down stairs. The moon lit the backyard. I told him the story. The death of my father. His last words.   
  
- It's necessary that I acknowledge ... the first time that I saw you, I believed that you were like all the girls: a simple life, without obstacles, but to complain all the time nevertheless.... I smack him on the shoulder for what he has just said.  
  
He laughs gently. I like this laughter so much. He tell me :   
  
- But I was wrong. You're different. I love you, Amy...   
  
He looked me in the eyes. This time, I didn't want to leave.   
  
- I love you too.   
  
He kissed me.   
  
It was... magic. This time, I did not have "the emotions of through". I felt good, it's all. I almost forget that I was going to leave.  
  
When he stopped, I looked at his eyes. To the thought to leave him, the tears are assembled into my eyes. But I tried to retain me. I didn't want that he thinks that I was weak and I had cried enough for today. He murmured:   
  
- You don't have to hide that with me, you know.  
  
I cried a little, and then he brought me back home, kissing me in front of the door. I was afraid that my mother returns from Shane's and caught me with him, but that was worth the sorrow. We were left there, to go to sleep.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


	24. Chapter 23

A/N: NeNe, no hard feelings but.... what are you talkin about? I mean, there's 9346 words in the fic, not 90!...   
  
A/N 2: And sorry if it takes this long to post a chapter.... I had problems with FF.net, I wasn't able to upload my chapters!!!.... Oh and thx for all your reviews :O) I'm so tired, because of the exams, but when I receive reviews, it makes me feel happy... :o) But now I finish scool in a couple of days, so I'll have the time to start my sequel.... oh and tell me if ya want a sequel as well in your reviews... please.  
  
Title: Promise  
  
Author: RuBis  
  
E-mail: buffy_flower@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Amy, Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon or any of the characthers in the story.  
  
Distribution: Ask first  
  
{ Chapter 23 }  
  
I awoke with the conviction that I was going to solve all my problems with my mother today. I prepared quickly, then go down stairs to find my mother. Yesterday evening, I had been surprised that she doesn't come to speak to me. But satisfied, I must acknowledge it.  
  
She was in the living room. "Mom, it is necessary that we talk."   
  
- I know Amy. Listen.... I didn't know that this removal would also badly make you turn....   
  
- What?! Badly to turn?! I say, trying to calm down.  
  
-... to had sex with the neighbour... at your age.... and then to make a running away. Whereas you never did anything front like that.... she says.   
  
- I'll tell you what: I never slept with him!   
  
- But Amy...   
  
- No! We fell asleep beside the other, it's all!, I say. She seemed to reflect, almost. "I believe you, Amy. But what happened to you?... "  
  
It's there that tell her.... all the things that I had thought since the death of dad. At the end, we were crying in each other's arms. Then she tell me:   
  
- You love him, huh?  
  
- Who? What?   
  
- Matt, says she. I have smile and blushed, before answering yes.   
  
- Oooooh... small Amy is in looooove!  
  
- But that will not last a long time.... have I says, in reference to the removal.   
  
- I'm sorry Amy... I can't make large-thing there any more.  
  
She thought that it was nothing serious. But I knew that it wasn't that. More than all.  
  
It's not because we are 14 and 15 years that we doesn't know what it's, to love for real.  
  
She had ended up understanding that it had done something to me when dad had died. But I wanted to make her understand that it wasn't a little friendship..... Or a teenager love...  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


	25. Chapter 24

Title: Promise  
  
Author: RuBis  
  
E-mail: buffy_flower@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Amy, Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon or any of the characthers in the story.  
  
Distribution: Ask first  
  
{ Chapter 24 }  
  
I spent the last days with Jeff, Matt, Shane and Shannon. I succeeded having fun I always ended up thinking that I was going to leave soon. I spoke about it with Jeff. All that he said to me, is: "Live for the moment,men don't think about what will happen tomorrow (A/N: souds familiar lol?)" The last day arrived. We found ourself on the trampoline, all the 5. We decided to have a last match: Me and Jeff VS Matt and Shannon, with Shane like referee. That started with Matt and Jeff. Jeff had the top an end, but Matt was begun again. Jeff had the arm hurt, therefore he taged me. I knew that Matt was let make, but when I'm on 3rd rope, and that I made a "Amycanrana", he paid attention more. I had seen this move by looking at a match. He tried to get up quickly, but too late: I made him my famous Moon Sault, and I made pinfall. I was barely proud and even pissed off that Matt wasn't serious because I'm a girl.  
  
I hear my mother calling me. Then I realized that it wasn't a dream. That I was going to leave, for real... I looked at the guys.Not knowing what to say or do. Then finally, Jeff made the first movement. He took me in his arms. "we'll miss You." Then, it was Shannon. I have to bend down, he was too small. Then it was Shane. He took my hand , took me in his arms and gave me a friendly slap in the back. "We'll miss you." Then, it was Matt. I wanted to kiss him, but in front of the guy, I wasn't sure that he would appreciate. We was caught in the arms one of the other. With my surprise, he kissed me. I felt the surprised glances of the boys, but I knew that they smiled. Shane, Shannon and Jeff were started to sing to us: "We knew it, We knew it!"  
  
I blushed, but Matt made me a big smile. He says to the others, while joking:   
  
- Jealous!   
  
We finished by all laughing.... Until......  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


	26. Chapter 25

Title: Promise  
  
Author: RuBis  
  
E-mail: buffy_flower@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Amy, Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon or any of the characthers in the story.  
  
Distribution: Ask first  
  
A/N [Read it just if you want]: Crítico Enmascarado, I dunno if you read this, if you want, email me @ buffy_flower@hotmail.com or xtreme__insanity@hotmail.com, I'll try to explain to you better what I meant in "Before you judge him"... That's it, just if you have the time, it doesn't matter.   
  
Sorry for this everyone..... lol if you want to know what I'm talkin about read the fic "Before you judge him..." I'll get some flames, it doesn't matter for me, I don't care.   
  
{ Chapter 25 }  
  
Here's the good-byes. I'm on the grass of my soon-old-house, with the 4 guys.   
  
- We will miss You.... known as Jeff.   
  
- I will remember you... known as Shane.   
  
- I will be bored, known as Shannon.   
  
Matt was in his corner, and didn't say anything.  
  
The other boys tell us: "We leave you alone..." and take some steps to leave us alone. I thank them, inside of me. I approach him: he raises the head. He murmurs me:   
  
- I'll never forget you. I promise.  
  
-Me too, say I with a sudden desire to cry.  
  
He takes me in his arms, for the last time. He makes me a smile, the one that I like so much. With a large breath, I recall the 3 other guys. We put ourselves in circle, like a football team. Then Matt known as:  
  
- We make a pact: we will be re-united in the WWF. All the 5.  
  
One by one, the boy and me say: "I swear ." My mother hoots. I tell them, while running towards the car:   
  
- In the WWF, promised.   
  
I return in the car. We start, and I make them a sign of hand, and smiles to them. They return my entire smile to me. I shed a tear, and I murmur:   
  
- In the WWF... Promised. I rather extremely believed not to have said it for her. My mother looks at me, as if I were insane. I make her a smile, and she turns over the eyes on the road.  
  
I shed another tear. And here, we left. But that imports me little. Because we will be re-united in the WWF. We promised it.  
  
They'll be there. At the rendez-vous.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


	27. Epilogue

The last chapter !!! Sorry for the lack of updates... the thing I posted, "Before you judge him", got removed (I'm sure it's because of someone that didn't like it that reported that to FF.net... anyway..) and I couldn't post anything for a couple of days, and I didn't have the time... But now, I'm free ! No more school! And I can post what I want! :O) YAAAAY!  
  
{ Epilogue }  
  
~~ In September later ~~  
  
My mother give me an envelope. That comes from.... North Carolina! I open it:  
  
Amy,   
  
We miss you!!! It's not the same any more without you! How is it for you in Atlanta? Us, here, there's nothing very special. Jeff was 13 years old in August, Shannon measures a few centimetres more (he was very proud so that I put it in the letter), Shane changed his cape and me.... me I think of you.  
  
Jeff is able to make Swanton Bomb perfectly, now. You remember this move that I always practised during the summer? Well, I called it Twist OF Fate, in remembering you. I love you more than all! And.... in the WWF, don't forget!   
  
Matt   
  
xxx   
  
P.s- the guys say hello.... they miss you. They want to know if you practised Moon Sault since you left?  
  
By reading this letter, I almost cry. I didn't forget Matt. Nor Jeff, Shannon or Shane. Despite everything, I continued to live. Not as in North Carolina. But I live nevertheless. Not the sorrow to say it, I have new friends. But NOTHING is as in Cameron.  
  
But I'm not worry. Because we'll be re-united in the WWF. It wasn't an insane idea. It was our destiny, our Twist Of Fate. Our future... Nothing less.  
  
I realised that I need to reply to the letter. I took a pencil, a sheet and I wrote:  
  
Matt,   
  
I miss you too. I miss THE GUYS too. In Atlanta, nothing special either. It's not as if I had never come here before, after all. Congratulate Jeff, for his Swanton Bomb, and tell Shannon to continue like that. As for Shane, tell him to buy a patern to sew his "cape" the next time. Wish also happy birthday to Jeff for me... (late).   
  
I love you!   
  
And...... in the WWF, I promise  
  
Amy   
  
Xxxx  
  
P.s- Tell them that I miss them too. Yes, I continued to practise Moon Sault, but in a swimming pool, then that hurt to fall on the belly.... In North Carolina I miss all... even your trampoline!... Bye....   
  
I finish the letter there.  
  
They had promised it. They'll be in the WWF.  
  
The End  
  
TAAAAADA!  
  
REVIEW PLEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAASE!  
  
(A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you liked it..... "Promise" is done !   
  
So.... |££Þ !T ×T®£m£! and tell me what do you think! :O)  
  
Amber ) 


End file.
